1. The Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention relates to an improved snow shovel which has a two (2) part handle with a spring means to absorb shock and to assist in discharging a load of snow.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art is best demonstrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,943 to Mirto, 4,559,726 to Moisan; 3,3310,891 to Sachaczenski, 1,524,639 to Grady, 990,898 to Orcutt and 184,690 to Baker.
'943 teaches a telescopic handle but simply for storage. The telescopic action cooperates with no mechanism. '726, '690 and '639 deal with the reversibility and angular adjustment of the blade to allow for pushing or pulling action and appear to be progeny in the art of '690. Removability of the blade is demonstrated in '898.
'891 discloses a complex mechanism for removing snow which neither absorbs shock nor cooperates with the snow load to compress the spring mechanism which must be done in '891 by foot action on a latch and the load then positively released.
Your inventor has also inspected the pogo stick art of class 272/57 as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,016 to Rapaport and 2,712,443 to Hohberger to see if anything is taught therein which could be read of interest on the present invention. In each instance and in this art generally no guide against rotation of the inner telescoping member is taught. As a matter of operating principals, such an inhibition is undesirable in the pogo stick art which clearly teaches away therefrom.